Coaxial cables are well known as a transmission medium that are installed on a widespread basis for purposes of carrying signals for communication networks, such as cable television (CATV) and computer networks, among others. A coaxial cable used for these purposes must, at some point, be connected to network connector parts. Typical coaxial cables are defined, such as 75 ohm and 50 ohm cables, by a center conductor, an outer conductor and an intermediate foam dielectric layer disposed therebetween, the outer conductor being covered by a protective sheath. The center conductor can be solid in terms of its construction or hollow as to various applications, thereby reducing material usage and stiffness. Coaxial cables can include smooth-walled and corrugated versions, depending on the application and signals to be carried.
When affixing a cable connector to a corrugated or other coaxial cable for termination thereof, it is necessary to provide both good electrical and mechanical contact between the cable connector and the center and outer conductors of the prepared coaxial cable end. Each of these types of coaxial cables face particular difficulties as to both mechanical and electrical interconnectivity, such as impedance matching, noise reduction and the like. It is also desirable to connect each of the center and outer conductors without having to reposition the cable connector during the connection operation. With regard to this, it may be required to seat the inner conductor first or alternatively seize the outer conductor first as opposed to attempting to seize each contemporaneously.